


Whatever it takes

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Мы больше не проебёмся. Чего бы это ни стоило.





	Whatever it takes

_И все, что я слышал – твой голос, говорящий,_

_Что я получаю то, что заслужил. (c) Linkin Park – New Divide_

 

_Тогда_

 

\- Так ты будешь… ждать?

\- …

\- Бля… Можешь соврать, если что, восемь лет – долгий срок.

\- Да. Да, Микки, буду ждать.

Микки повесил трубку на рычаг – она едва не соскользнула, но удержалась. Вытер влажные ладони о шершавую ткань казённых штанов и по привычке полез в карман, но сигареты остались в камере.

Блять.

Смешно всё повернулось. Хотя больше хотелось разъебать эту комнату к херам, чем смеяться. Когда-то, словно не с ним, Йен приходил на свидания каждый четверг и говорил, что скучает. Рассказывал о том, как дни проводит и что без Микки совсем тухло. Микки было приятно, но постоянный страх заставлял пиздеть не о том и огрызаться, затыкая Галлагеру рот. Никогда не срабатывало, ибо Йен молчать не умел, но попытка засчитывалась за успех. Сейчас бы он отдал всю заначку, спрятанную за кроватью, за ладонь Йена, прижатую к стеклу, или за его улыбку, но пришла очередь Галлагера отталкивать.

Жизнь – сука.

Сэмми тоже сука. Так и не получила того, что заслужила, сполна. Хотя Микки не жалел о том, что сделал, даже с перспективой просидеть пятнадцать лет. Для Йена он готов был и на большее.

\- Милкович, двигай обратно в камеру. Время истекло.

Микки недовольно посмотрел на охранника, поднялся – делать здесь действительно было больше нечего.

В камере его встретила привычная тишина. Микки достал из тумбочки смятую пачку сигарет, открыл, не глядя, – и через секунду уже затягивался вонючим дымом: в тюрьме ассортимент курева был совсем ограничен.

С татуировкой он облажался. И, несмотря на разыгранное перед Йеном удивление, Микки узнал об этом почти сразу, как закончил её набивать – стоило только привыкнуть к боли и рассмотреть надпись целиком. Исправлять было поздно, кожа горела и чесалась, не переставая, и он решил не показывать её Йену. А сегодня не удержался: слишком равнодушное лицо было у Галлагера. Хотелось эмоций от него – любых. Тот ведь не смог бы не заметить ошибку в собственной фамилии. Наверное, Микки надеялся и на то, что Галлагер заценит сам порыв. Может, и заценил бы, не накосячь Микки с написанием. А так… Йен хотя бы засмеялся – прогресс в сравнении с тем мёртвым выражением лица, которое он демонстрировал всю встречу.

Ладно, похуй.

Йен ещё придёт. Микки знает это. Ему страшно от такой уверенности – хорошее? С ним? Разве он заслужил? – но Йен научил его верить в то, что пиздец не всегда обязателен. Может, как раз сейчас у него перерыв.

Галлагер, конечно, зол и расстроен, хренова биполярка никуда не делась, а таблетки он не признаёт. Он наказывает Микки за излишнюю опеку и непонимание, и, зная его упёртость, остывать и демонстрировать независимость будет долго. В разнос пойдёт, как пить дать, и берегись, Чикаго. Микки не хочет представлять размытые лица и тела рядом с Йеном, но, кажется, это невозможно.

Становится совсем тоскливо, но Микки переживал и не такое.

Он справится. И даже постарается не сожрать себя изнутри.

***

Йен не приходит ни через месяц, ни через год.

Микки думает, что заслужил, и не ломается только благодаря мыслям о побеге.

***

Йен бросает его у самой границы с Мексикой, и Микки решил бы, что это дохуя символично – на этот раз границу боится перейти Галлагер – если бы не был уничтожен. Он хочет развернуться обратно, въебать Йену, обнять его и не отпускать. Хочет сдаться и вернуться в тюрьму, потому что зачем ему мир без Йена? Свободы без него не существует.

***

_Сейчас_

Йен оборачивается на звук открывшейся двери в камеру, и Микки с трудом заставляет себя остаться на месте.

Это и правда Галлагер – здесь, в метре от него. Рыжие волосы почему-то сменились чёрными, он выглядит возмужавшим и уставшим, а по больному взгляду сразу становится понятно, что в его жизни наступил очередной пиздец, но он такой родной, что Микки больно.

\- Я сдал картель, в котором работал, и взамен на это, смотри-ка, кому разрешили выбрать себе камеру?

Йен смотрит на него как на галлюцинацию. Думает, что совсем крышей поехал? Или ждёт обвинений? Микки замечает страх в его глазах и едва удерживает маску беззаботности на своём лице.

\- Охуеть.

На большее он, видимо, пока не способен, и Микки продолжает разыгрывать спокойствие.

\- Моя нижняя, кстати, так что… ты сверху.

Микки доволен тем, как звучит его голос – ни грамма того волнения, от которого внутри всё выворачивается наизнанку. Словно всё это – в шутку, а они – лишь случайные знакомые, не связанные каруселью страсти и вины.

Он ложится на койку, закинув руки за голову, и смотрит на Йена.

У Галлагера в глазах – ебучий шторм, который вот-вот накроет их обоих. Микки видит его боль, и неверие, и слёзы, и чувствует, что скоро сорвётся. Но этот выбор должен сделать Йен. Они снова на равных.

Он не думает о том, что будет, если Йен не сделает шаг навстречу.

Галлагер бросается к нему, ложится сверху, одной рукой удерживая его запястье, а второй касается лица. Осторожно, словно не уверен, что ему позволено, и Микки вспоминает другого Йена, из прошлой почти беззаботной жизни, который точно так же боялся к нему прикоснуться, чтобы не огрести. Другой Микки слишком долго отталкивал, но теперешний кладёт руку Галлагеру на шею, притягивая ближе. Йен наконец целует его, и Микки не знает, как жил эти годы без него. Он отвечает, и это не та стремительная страсть после разлуки, толкнувшая их друг к другу в прошлый раз, но не удержавшая вместе. Микки захлёбывается нежностью, всхлипывает в поцелуй, чувствуя, что губы Йена солёные, и обнимает его крепче. Галлагер дрожит в его руках, шепчет: «Прости» и жмётся ближе. Микки любит его так сильно.

_Мы больше не проебёмся. Чего бы это ни стоило._


End file.
